You Think You're A Big Man Now?
by Mother Firefly
Summary: Carley Parks confronts her husband's ex tag team partner after their 10,000 tacks match at the Destination X pay-per-view.
1. Chapter 1

"You think you're a big man now don't you?"

Matt Morgan looked up from buckling his belt on his jeans to see the wife of his former tag team partner leaning against the doorframe of his locker room. "Carley, what the hell are you doing here?" He growled, a look of pure anger and hatred taking over his features.

"Answer the damn question Matt! You think you're a big man now don't you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I just spent the past hour and a half pulling tacks out of my husband and you're walking around here like you're the big shit now."

"I _am_. He knew what he was getting into when he agreed to this match."

"You played on Abyss' emotions which meant he had no choice and you knew it you asshole!" Carley yelled, walking over to Matt and looking up into his eyes. "I don't know who the fuck you think you are or what kind of shit you think you pulled but Chris trusted you, he called you his _friend_…that isn't something that's bestowed upon anyone easily and you took advantage of it!"

"Get over it Carley, both you and Chris just get over it. I'm better than he's ever been or ever will be."

"Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Matt and maybe someday someone besides you might actually believe it. Let me ask you a question, how many times have you held a major title here? How many times have you been in the main event of a big pay-per-view?" She asked, smirking and he huffed as he looked down at her. "You can't answer even once to either of those questions can you because you've never held a major title or been in the main event, Chris has! So when you can stand there and even answer once to either of those questions then maybe you'll be good enough to carry Chris' bags instead of barely being good enough to carry his jockstrap!" Carley exclaimed, chuckling a little before she turned and walked out of Matt's locker room, leaving him standing there staring after her fuming with anger.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, I realized I said that this was going to be a one-shot but after some encouragement from a friend and realizing I have the inspiration to continue it so here's the next chapter. Please read and review!**

Carley walked out of Matt's locker room with a smile on her face knowing that she had done exactly what she had went there to do, thrown Matt off his game.

"Carley?" A voice called out and she turned to see her husband Chris standing there.

"Yeah baby?" She asked as she walked over to him.

"Honey what were you doing in Matt's locker room?"

"Giving him a piece of my mind. Why?" Carley questioned, smiling innocently up at him and he shook his head and chuckled.

"He didn't hurt you or anything did he?" Chris asked, immediately concerned for her safety.

"No but I'm pretty sure he wanted to." She replied, smiling evilly.

"Why? What did you say to him?"

"He tried to tell me that he was better than you and I told him to keep telling himself that and someday someone else besides him might actually believe it to. Then I asked how many major titles he's had or how main events he's been in and he couldn't answer to either since he never has done either so I told him when he could then maybe he'd be good enough to carry your bags instead of barely being good enough to carry your jockstrap. I then left before he had the chance to react." Carley explained with a huge smile on her face and Chris couldn't help but laugh as he gently pulled her into a hug, careful not to aggravate any of his injuries.

"My little firecracker." He stated causing her to giggle.

"You got that right." She whispered, resting her head against his chest.

"Come on Honey, let's go to the hotel and see if I can make my little firecracker explode in a better way." Chris said and she pulled back, looking up at him to see him smirking at her.

"Sounds like a damn good idea." Carley agreed and he chuckled.

"I figured you might like that idea."

"I always like that idea." She informed him and he took her hand in his as they made their way out of the Impact Zone to head to the hotel, neither of them noticing Matt Morgan standing in the shadows with a scowl on his face.

_I'll get you back for the shit you said to me Carley, that's a promise and I think I'll start with that ignorant husband of yours. _He thought to himself with an evil grin on his face.


End file.
